chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell Alexander
Mitchell Casey Alexander is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second son and fourth child of Brea Parkman-Alexander and Westley Alexander, and the younger twin brother of Peyton Alexander. He will possess the abilities of Scotoma Assimilation, Hive Manipulation and Axis Access. Appearance Mitchell will have inherited his mother's dark brown hair colouring. He will also have Brea's green eyes, which will be shared by his twin brother Peyton too. Both brothers will share the same pale skin tone. However, Mitchell will occasionally have a few freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. He will be short as a child, and while a growth spurt will make him grow several inches within a month during his late teens, he will never be taller than average height. His taste in clothing will be very simple. He will favour bold colours and instead of following fashion trends, he will almost always be dressed casually in jeans and either check shirts or plain or striped T-shirts. Abilities Mitchell's first ability will be Scotoma Assimilation. He will be able to effectively make himself seem invisible by hiding himself in a person's scotoma or blind spot. He will place himself in the area which is missed by vision because of a lack of overlap in both eyes' sensory data. This will prevent others from seeing him. However, he could still be heard, felt and sensed by certain abilities, and he could be detected thus. His second ability will be Hive Manipulation. This ability could be used to manipulate the movements of any group of small objects, such as a round of bullets, or a swarm of insects. Mitchell will be capable of controlling their movements, and in the case of living things their metabolism and behaviour also, and eventually he will learn to create these small groups too. His ability could only manipulate them while they remain as a group, and it will have no effect if they are separated or single. He won't be able to manipulate groups of people or of buildings, these being too large and complex for the ability. His third ability will be Axis Access. It will enable Mitchell to travel to any location, even if there is a blockade in the way. He will rise and slide to the new location like a piece on a chessboard. If the new location is distant, sometimes the movement could be so swift that it would appear like teleportation. It will be possible for him to move along all three axes at once. The ability will also include the capacity to pinpoint his own location in spatial existence. Family & Relationships *Mother - Brea Parkman-Alexander *Father - Westley Alexander *Older sisters - Megan and Siobham Alexander *Older twin brother - Peyton Alexander *Younger sisters - Rosalie and Ana-Lucia Alexander History & Future Etymology Mitchell is a variant of the Hebrew name Michael, meaning "who is like God?". His middle name, Casey, is an American English name meaning "from Cayce". It can also mean "descendant of Cathasach", "descendant of the vigilant" and "descendant of the noisy" in Gaelic. His surname, Alexander, is more commonly seen as a first name, and it is a Greek name which means "defending men". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters